


Distraction

by Brittsis



Series: Just A Myth One-Shots [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anger, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Just A Myth one-shot. During the events of Mass Effect 2, Alex Shepard has let her paperwork pile up. She starts on it only to have Zaeed interrupt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Pixelatrix on tumblr. It was suppose to be a short dribble but evolved into more.  
> Please enjoy, comment, kudos, and follow me on tumblr.  
> http://brittsis.tumblr.com/

Paperwork had piled up, waiting for her attention. She put it off until each night until the data pads had begun to teeter on her desk. Supply requisitions, mission reports, personal correspondences, and much more demanded her scrutiny. With a mug of coffee, Alex sat down and began to read through them.

A head ache had begun to form when her doors opened and Zaeed walked in. He leaned against her desk and crossed his arms. "What are you doing Sweetheart?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She snarled and threw another data pad aside. Seriously what the point of having a XO if they couldn't handle the bloody paper work.

He shrugged it off and moved behind her. His large hands worked her shoulder muscles as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Why don't you take a break?"

"No time. Miranda wants this done tonight."

"Aren't you the bloody captain?"

Alex scoffed, "Sometimes I wonder."

One of his hands drifted south and cupped her breast. Alex swatted his hand, causing him to chuckle. Zaeed took her earlobe in his mouth while his hands went between her legs. He pressed into the fabric and grinned when her breathe caught. She turn to capture his mouth with hers but he pulled away. “You have work.”

“How am I suppose to concentrate?”

“That's your bloody problem isn't it.” He pinched her nipple through her shirt and rubbed her crotch harder. Alex groaned and arched into his touch. Zaeed shoved another data pad into her hand as he undid the button on her pants.

_'Krios, Thane pursued Blood Pack member while the remaining ground team, Commander Shepard and Massani, Zaeed, engaged the enemy. The group....'_ The words blurred and Alex lost focus.

Zaeed dipped a finger inside her, slowly pressing it into her. She tried to put the pad away only for Zaeed to force it back into her hand. This lips and teeth played havoc with her neck and ear as his finger worked slowly into her. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth but it was no good. The words swam in front of her and her mind went foggy.

He added another finger and the pad dropped to the floor. Her hips lifted to meet his hand, urging him to go deeper. Zaeed pinched her nub and but her neck, holding her with his teeth. He moved faster, curling his fingers inside her. Alex whined with each thrust, his name and curses intermingling.

He brought her up and over, grinning when she collapsed back into the chair. He lifted his fingers up and proceeded to lick them clean while she watched him. It didn't take her long to react. Alex stood from the chair and pushed him back until his back hit the aquarium. She undid his jeans and pulled his erect penis out.

“I thought you had to work Sweetheart?” Zaeed hissed as she scrapped his length with her nails.

“Fuck work.” Alex cursed.

She yanked her pants and underwear down. In one swift movement Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and guided him into her. Zaeed caught her, growling as she surrounded him. Flesh slapped together as she began to ride him. Their mouths crashed together in a mix of tongue and teeth. She pulled his hair and he bite her lip. Zaeed slapped her ass and smirked when she moaned.

“God damn it.” She buried her face in his neck.

Zaeed sank to the floor and laid her down, He knelt between her legs, his hips moving quickly. One hand worked her nub while the other gathered their juices to press into her ass. Her muscles stretched and he added more fingers, stilling only when her orgasm squeezed around him.

“More. Give me fucking more.” Alex demanded. She ripped his shirt and got to his flesh. Nails racked lines down his chest and Zaeed cried in pain.

“God damn demon.” He hauled her back up and lifted her off his dick.

“Zaeed.” She warned him.

“Hold on you fucking succubus.”

“Make me.” Alex slapped him and scoured his neck with her nails.

Zaeed growled and flipped her. He forced her face down and ass up. Holding her in place Zaeed pressed into her rear. He grunted as the ring of muscle stretched and pulled him in. Alex wailed his name and rocked back until she accepted all of him. Heated skin pressed against cool metal as he fucked her ass. Alex began to finger herself, matching his pace.

He began to curse her loudly. His nails digging into her hips as the words became more vulgar. “You're a fucking slut. Love being used don't you? Can't get enough so you sleep around. Garrus, me, who ever you fucking find when we dock.”

“You're never enough.” Alex yelled back. This is what she craved so much and it was a rare treat. Zaeed was normally soft and kind but she found that when she angered him he devolved.

“You're suppose to be working. Thought I'd relieve some tension then let you get back to it. Not enough for you, fucking slut.”

Alex cried out his name and climaxed. Zaeed shoved her away and got to his feet. His hand worked his penis until her came. His ejaculated onto her, his seaman pearling on her skin.

Zaeed cradled his limp dick and looked down at her. His senses came back slowly. “God damn it Alex.”

She hummed, her finger absently tracing patterns on her skin with his cum. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. “We need a shower.”

“Alex...”

“Don't,” She sighed and got to her feet. “I enjoy it. If I didn't I would have stopped you. Now you showering with me or not?”


End file.
